


Hospital

by K (Thiswasmydesign)



Series: Wammy's House Series [9]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Mello does what he wants, Wammy House, Wammy's Era, prompt - 33 percent, prompt - hospital, that's mello's motto, work hard play hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiswasmydesign/pseuds/K
Summary: Mello wants to prove that he's the bravest boy in Wammy's house. Against their better judgement Matt and Near help.





	Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts hospital; 33%  
> hey it doesn't say side of evil on this one

At the age of 9, competition really started in Wammy's house. On every child's tenth birthday they would do their first test to see how clever they were. Who was best and most likely to be the next L.

Right now, A was cleverest. Mello didn't think A would be a good L though. The timid boy allowed himself to be led too much by B. B was clever, too, but he was mean.

Mello was determined. He would be the next L.

He would be smartest.

He would be bravest.

He would be strongest.

He was going to prove it.

Today, Mello was going to do the best stunt Wammy's house had ever seen.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Matt complained as he drew out a diagram, calculating tensile strength of the washing line and how many loops would be needed to hold Mello's weight.

"There is a 33% chance of serious injury," Near, the spoilsport, told him. He was calculating without the diagrams, eyeing the fourth-floor window and working out the distance to put the post for the end of the zipwire.

"67% not," Mello bounced around the garden, the post in his hand, swinging it around him like a staff. "Don't worry so much, it'll be fine!"

"I've got it!" Matt, his goggles pulled up on his head so that he could see the normal paper rather than an electrically lit device, began to wind the washing line around Mello, the odd tangle carefully designed not to press in on any uncomfortable bits or break no matter what happened.

"The post goes here Mello," Near indicated a point on the ground; close enough to the window that the speed of the stunt would look impressive, far enough away that Mello would only land at just over a jogging speed, so he should be able to reach the ground safely.

"All set!" Mello exclaimed, rushing away with Matt up to the fourth floor. Near waited below, a sneakily hidden first aid kit and mobile phone with him.

As Mello ran through the house, he shouted to all the other residents that he was going to jump. He always had been a bit dramatic, but even with Mello's usual drama a threat to jump off the top of Wammy's house was enough to get a crowd gathered.

"Quickly!" Mello wasn't helping matt to attach the harness to the rope by bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Mello, get down from there now!" Roger called from the garden, having heard the commotion from his office and come to investigate.

"Okay, boss!" Mello beamed, attached to the zip wire. He grabbed on to the rope over his head, tugged once to check it was secure, then leapt from the roof.

"Mello!" Roger looked horrified as Mello slid down the wire and landed at a run...

And his foot caught on a rock, sending him head over heels.

"Ow," Mello grimaced, a little stunned. He tried to push himself up but only one arm would work, the other dangling uselessly by his side.

The hand was quite obviously the wrong way around.

"Ow!" Mello gasped, refusing to cry as he suddenly felt the pain properly in a rush. The bravest boy at Wammy's house didn't cry.

"I told you, 33%" Near complained, handing Roger the mobile phone, already dialled to 999. Roger took it, trusting Near to deal with Mello. When injured, the only people Mello allowed close to him were usually Near and Matt anyway.

* * *

 

In the hospital, Matt sat beside Mello, playing on his computer games.

Near didn't go with them. He didn't like hospitals, but he would go after Mello had his arm fixed and he was awake again. He took some of his toys, too, to keep him distracted from the nurses in blue that reminded him so much of his mother.

"I brought some chocolate," Near offered Mello when he arrived, a peace offering for having not gone with him initially.

"I don't want it," Mello huffed. He crossed one arm over his chest - he would have folded them, but the broken bone and cast stopped him moving the other one. "My real friend brought some already."

"Yeah, but you finished that," Matt reminded him, not looking up from his game. Mello's eyes widened, and he snatched the chocolate Near had brought, biting off the corner with a snap.

"Alright, but I’m not sharing," he huffed around the mouthful.

"You never share anyway," Near shrugged, sitting at the bottom of the bed to play with his toys. Spitefully, Mello kicked them over.

Wordlessly Near righted them, holding out a video camera as a further peace offering.

Mello took it, frowning. He pushed the play button, watching his stunt play back.

"Near," Mello beamed, leaning forward and ruffling up the white hair. "I bloody love you."

Near didn’t say a word.


End file.
